


sometimes all i think about is you

by milfdrcarmilla (ivyalexandrias)



Series: i know i can't handle anything without losing my mind [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: EUGH these feel SO weird to tag, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Lyfrassir Edda, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Marius von Raum, Vaginal Fingering, ask to tag? i guess??, oh yeah!, set directly after chapter 4 of tear me down, title from heat waves by glass animals. shut up.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/milfdrcarmilla
Summary: “FuckingChristLyf, did anyone ever tell you that you’re a really good kisser?” They snort, leaning forward to scrape their teeth lightly against his pulse point, exposed as it is. The action draws a low whine from his throat, and he shudders.“Fff-uck, okay. As much as I’m enjoying this, I need your dick in my mouth, like, yesterday, so- “ Lyf laughs again, letting him disentangle his legs from their waist. He sways momentarily once he’s standing again, knees having turned to jelly. They raise an eyebrow innocently at him, and he rolls his eyes, gesturing for them to lead the way.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: i know i can't handle anything without losing my mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045947
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	sometimes all i think about is you

**Author's Note:**

> HI please gd leave concrit i have never written smut before

Marius barely even registers the dull ache of his still healing shoulder as he slings his arms around Lyf’s shoulders, one hand tangled in their hair, the other cupping the back of their neck. He yanks them down into a decidedly sloppy kiss, grinning against their lips as they return it with just as much force, hands going down to cup his ass. He yelps into their mouth as they lift him off the ground, legs instinctively wrapping around their waist, but that’s apparently what they wanted, since he feels them smirk, taking advantage of his surprise to slip their tongue in his mouth, and he can’t hold back a low moan.

The sound is swallowed before it ever leaves his lips, rumbling in his chest as Lyf thoroughly explores his mouth, all deft tongue and dangerously sharp teeth. In the back of his head, he curses them for the fact that they have almost a full foot on him, meaning they can easily maneuver him around, but he’s also fully aware of the fact that he’s pretty sure he’d let them do anything to him right now.

With that being said, he’s _also_ pretty sure he’s going to die if he doesn’t get his hands on them _now_. Occupied as he is with kissing them, it takes a good couple of seconds for him to get his body to cooperate with him enough to pull back. He pants sharply for air for a moment, head falling back against the wall behind him.

“Fucking _Christ_ Lyf, did anyone ever tell you that you’re a _really_ good kisser?” They snort, leaning forward to scrape their teeth lightly against his pulse point, exposed as it is. The action draws a low whine from his throat, and he shudders.

“Fff- _uck_ , okay. As much as I’m enjoying this, I need your dick in my mouth, like, yesterday, so- “ Lyf laughs again, letting him disentangle his legs from their waist. He sways momentarily once he’s standing again, knees having turned to jelly. They raise an eyebrow innocently at him, and he rolls his eyes, gesturing for them to lead the way.

As soon as they’re seated on the bed, he’s surging forwards again, almost knocking them backwards with his enthusiasm. He’s pretty sure they’re just humoring him, judging from how easily they took control earlier, but he doesn’t care.

It takes a bit of skill to undo Lyf’s belt with one hand, but the noises they make whenever he twists his other hand in their hair definitely makes it worth it. Once he’s got their belt undone, he breaks the kiss, trailing soft nips down their jaw, to their neck. He smirks against their skin as he feels their breath catch in their chest, a low sound like a purr rumbling in their throat. Actually, he’s pretty sure they _are_ purring, which is really fucking cute, if he’s being honest.

He reluctantly untangles his hand from their hair, moving to undo their shirt. He pauses, though, when they lightly knock him with a shoulder, laughing.

“Marius, if you keep trying to unbutton my shirt the wrong way, I will get up and leave.” Despite their words, He can tell they don’t mean it, mirth simmering in their eyes. He pouts dramatically, sighing loudly as he relents, unbuttoning it from the top down instead.

“For the record, there’s no “wrong way” to open a shirt.” Marius grumbles lightheartedly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to their collarbone as he _finally_ gets the buttons undone, smiling as they gasp softly. He scratches his nails lightly along their sides, making a triumphant noise as they swear quietly, pressing up into his touch. He’s just as desperate as they are, but he still can’t resist teasing them a little.

Without warning, he slides fluidly down their body, humming in response to their whispered curses, Old Norse and English melting together. They wiggle their hips slightly in an attempt to help him get their trousers and underwear off, the task made slightly more difficult by the fact that neither of them is willing to just stand up. He eventually succeeds, though, and as soon as they’re both out of the way, he grins up at them, leaning forwards to nip at their inner thigh, if only to relish the shaky sigh it draws out of them.

They try to buck their hips up, but he quickly moves to pin them back down, metal hand splayed across their lower stomach, effectively keeping them pressed against the bed. They whine, and he chuckles. He presses more gentle, open-mouthed kisses to their thighs, skirting close to where they obviously want him, but never quite making contact. They whine again, the sound drawn out and shaky, and Marius pulls back just enough to meet their eyes.

“You know, this reminds me of the time-“ He starts, but he’s cut off by their eyes going wide with a mixture of desperation and fond annoyance as they reach down, fisting a hand in his hair and shaking his head around lightly. The motion startles a shocked moan from him, and he swears he can _see_ the gears turning in their head. Before they can start abusing _that_ power, he relents, leaning down to lick a long stripe up their cunt, relishing the long, drawn out groan that it draws from them. He pauses to suck lightly at their clit, lapping at it with his tongue.

Their hands tighten in his hair, and they squirm at the moan that rumbles in his throat in response, doubling his efforts.

“Shh- _hit_ , _fuck,_ Marius, _åh herregud_ , fucking _skit_.” Lyf whimpers, and Marius has _no_ idea what that means, but he’s pretty sure it’s a good thing. He presses more sloppy, open mouthed kisses to their cunt, doing his best to firmly burn the taste of them into his mind, because _fuck_ he’s been imagining this for years, and it’s hard to believe it’s actually happening.

Marius removes his hand from where it’s pressed down on their stomach, instead hooking both his hands behind their thighs. They immediately take advantage of the freedom, hips rocking up as they chase his tongue, a steady stream of moans and curses tumbling from their mouth as he greedily laps at their cock. Their hands tighten and relax in his hair, reminding him slightly of a cat kneading something with its paws. The action goes right to his dick, and he presses his hips down into the mattress for some relief.

“O-oh, Gods, _fuck_ , Marius, I’m close,” Lyf groans, and Marius redoubles his efforts in response, savoring every moan and shaky breath that they let out, imprinting it into his memory or later as they chase their release on his tongue, and he’s more than happy to let them.

It only takes another minute or so before they’re stiffening, shuddering violently as their hips stutter upwards, moans and gasps transitioning into tiny mewls of overstimulation. He keeps going until he feels them tap lightly on his shoulder, immediately pulling back.

Lyf’s chest is heaving as they watch him for a moment, and Marius allows himself to be pulled back up once they collect themselves slightly. It’s a bit of a surprise when they yank him into a possessive kiss, but definitely a welcome one. Their sharp teeth draw blood as they catch on his lower lip, and the coppery taste that floods his mouth draws another moan from him.

“C’mere,” They murmur, tugging him forwards until he’s straddling their lap, one hand going down to tug at the waistband of his trousers. “W’nna make you feel good too.’ _Fuck_ , if the rasp in their voice doesn’t go _straight_ to Marius’ dick. He makes several aborted noises before finally getting the words out.

“You don’t have to, darling. I’ll be fi- _iine,_ oh _fuck_ , Lyf, shit-!” He trails off into a surprised moan as they get a hand into his underwear, dragging a finger through his folds, gathering slick.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re wet.” They murmur, and he shivers at their tone, hips rocking forwards shakily.

“Yeah, you were- _Christ_ \- you were really fucking hot, Lyf.” They hum thoughtfully, bringing their hand up to his mouth. Almost on instinct, he opens his mouth, leaning forwards to wrap his lips around the proffered fingers, swirling his tongue around them as he makes direct eye contact, shivering at the heated expression in their eyes. Lyf doesn’t move for a long moment, watching him with an enraptured look on their face, seemingly wanting to take in every detail all at once.

Eventually, though, they relent, pulling their hand away, drawing a disappointed moan from him. Their voice trembles slightly as they lean back, though he can tell it’s not from anxiety.

“Pants. Off. Now.” Marius chuckles slightly as he rocks back, tugging his pants and trousers off, another wave of arousal sweeping through him as they eye him heatedly, gaze heavy. He meets their eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“So, are you planning on doing anything, or- _oh, fuck_.” He cuts himself off as, without any warning, they reach down, slipping a finger inside him. He buries his face in their shoulder, mouthing desperately at their skin as they curl their finger cruelly, and _curse_ them, because there’s no way they don’t know _exactly_ how well they’re taking him apart.

They add another, and the way their fingertips brush against that spot inside of him, paired with the obscene sound of their fingers pumping in and out of him, is almost enough to push him over the edge on its own. He shudders and whines, rolling his hips as he tries to chase his pleasure. To his relief, they let him, crooking their fingers _just right_ inside of him. He can feel them smirk against his temple as they kiss him lightly there, and the gentle intimacy of the gesture is what pushes him over the edge, reducing the smaller man to a trembling, keening mess in their arms.

He has to bury his face in their chest to avoid their heated gaze as they tangle their clean hand back in his hair. They don’t tug, simply letting it rest there, and he leans back into the touch with a soft hum.

Marius is pretty sure they wipe their other hand on his discarded shirt, but he’ll grumble at them about it later. For now, he lets himself relish in the peacefulness of his mind, glad that for once, it doesn’t seem to be screaming a hundred different things at him in a dozen different languages. Lyf wraps their arm around his waist, carefully leaning back until they both topple onto the pillows, and he lets them, because he’s totally boneless in their arms.

He’s not sure which one of them falls asleep first, but he does know that he’s finally glad for his penchant of waking up 15 minutes earlier than he has to, because it means he gets to watch Lyf sleep peacefully for a while before they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> in the middle of writing this i got a weird burst of energy so i took an hour break and cleaned my whole room for some reason


End file.
